


Only In High School

by LadyinTime



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Abuse, High School, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyinTime/pseuds/LadyinTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero’s motto in life has always been the same, If you're in hell, you might as well keep going. It’s worked his whole life. Why change it now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only In High School

###  **Chapter 1 **

Nero groaned in irritation as he shook his spray paint can harder. He only needed one more spray to complete what he considered his greatest masterpiece. 

“Shit! Nero hurry up! I hear foot steps!” 

Giving the can two more hard shakes, Nero aimed it towards the art before taking two steps back to marvel at it. It was incredible, if he did say so himself. It being spray painted inside the principal's office made it even better.

Turning to look at his friends, Nero smirked at their amazed looks. 

“What are y’all just standing there for? We gotta go. And close your damn mouths.” Nero laughed as their mouths clamped shut and moved to grab his bag off the floor. The teen surveyed the can still in his hand before carelessly dropping it to the ground. It was trash so there was no need to take it with them. 

Looking to his friends, Nero gave them a nod and walked to the window before opening it. The two slowly made their way out the window and carefully down the ladder leaning against the wall. Poor ladder looked as old as the school did, old and crusty. The shaggy haired teen wondered where Maddie found it it. Sticking his head out the window, he watched as Maddie's feet touch the ground, Adam soon following her. 

Maddie and Nero had been friend since grade three. Maddie was often referred to as the sweet girl with curly red hair that everyone hated seeing sad because she was too nice. Nero’s rebellious personality broke her quickly out of that. Adam on the other hand was some unnecessary looser that had a crush on Maddie. He did come in handy in times like this though. 

Nero’s thoughts were broken as the office door opened. His eyes met briefly with the school security before throwing himself out the window, His feet landed solidly on the grass below. 

“Get back here!” A school guard yelled out the window. 

“Fuck no.” Nero yelled back. The friends laughed at the comment before they took off running to the school entrance. If they actually got away with this then tonight would be one to remember. 

“That was amazing Nero! I’ve never seen a monkey flipping someone off before. Principal Gardner is gonna lose his hair when he sees it tomorrow!” Maddie was giggling.

“I was feeling a bit creative.” Nothing could take the fun out of this night.

The sound of sirens begged to differ. Fucking hell, Nero didn’t want to deal with cops tonight. He was still mad at them from the last time they arrested them. How were they supposed to know keying a teacher's car was illegal?

The trio picked up their speed as the sirens came closer. Nero’s eyes cut briefly to the two companions as they ran down the deserted street. People in this city tended to be scared of the dark. When the sun went down the majority of people locked up for the night. 

“Hey! Stop right there!” Nero groaned as his companions stopped at the yell. Didn’t they know that you never stop running while being chased unless you actually plan on getting caught? Turning to grab his friends, Nero’s eyes locked on the form of a hefty cop who was red in the face from the short chase. The three laughed at the sight.

The laughter died down when a much faster cop passed in front of the heavy cop. Nero paled, they needed to run. Now. 

“Run!” He yelled at his stunned friends before taking off in the direction previously ran. Nero glanced back to the cop and cursed. He was fast. At this rate, all three of them would be caught. 

“Split up. Maddie call me when you get home.” Nero yelled at them. He didn’t really want Maddie getting into more trouble because of him. Maddie’s mom already thought Nero was the Devils incarnate. 

“What about me?!” Adam asked. Nero rolled his eyes.

“No one gives a shit about you.” Maddie laughed at the response and the two broke off, Adam going left and Maddie going right. Nero watched briefly as Adam jump a fence before turning to watch Maddie run down a small ally only she was small enough to fit through. Her place was just on the other side. 

Th now alone teen sent a backwards glance to the cop chasing him and cursed his luck. The officer was getting too close for comfort. 

Looking around for an escape Nero took note of the road he was currently running on. Lucky he knew the city like the back of his hand. Swiftly turned right, the white haired teen ran down a dark ally. If he was right, the ally would lead him to a park. Weaving through trees was a specialty Nero had learned to perfect over the years. He was confident he would lose the cop there. 

Finally predicting the night ending as one of the greatest, Nero came to a halt and groaned in heavy irritation. Apparently a wall had been built in the middle of the ally. The only possibility would be to either climb over or dig under it. Nero didn’t see either happening in the near future. The wall was too high to clear and he refused to waste his time digging through concrete. Who builds a wall in the middle of an ally anyway?

The feeling of cold metal locking around his wrist grabbed Nero’s attention. The trapped boy paled at the feeling and attempted to fight against it. He kicked his feet behind him in attempt to kick the officer holding his bound and smirked as a shriek of pain left the officers lips. The satisfaction was short lived when his face met the brick wall that blocked himself and the park. 

“Son of a-”

“You have the right to remain silent.” 

“Fuckin’ hell! Take these damn cuffs off of me!” The cop pulled Nero away from the wall and lead him out of the ally. Nero struggling with him the whole way. He hated being man handled. He struggled harder as the patrol car came into view. 

“Everything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.”

“I didn’t do anything wrong! If you don't take these fucking cuffs off me I’m pressing assault charges! You have not proof I did anything!” Nero felt a glimmer of hope as the cop stopped pushing his and lowered his face to meet his. The boy held back a wince as the cops breath blew across his face. 

“Did you or did you not just spray paint a monkey on the wall of Principal Dickersons office then force my partner and myself to chase you through this city in an effort to not get caught?”

Nero raised a brow at the cops angry tone. It might be best not to push the cop much farther than he already had. The teen wasn’t a big fan of sleeping in a cell.

“Yes.” The cope loosened his grip on Nero and shock stretched his features. He must not had been expecting that. The officer gave him a very small smile before none to gently shoving him into the back of his car and slamming the door after giving a brief ‘that's what I thought.’

Nero arranged himself in the uncomfortable seat so that his hands that were forced to stay behind his back were relatively comfortable. When he finished her task, Nero looked up and met eyes with the chubby officer planted in the passenger's seat through the rear view mirror. He had a smug look on his face. Nero felt as if the cop were looking down on him. He hated that more than being man handled. Sending a vicious glare to the man, Nero smirked at his flinch.

“What are you looking at Mr. Fatty? You should be thanking me, I helped you shed a few pounds.”

Nero watched in satisfaction as the mans face turned red with fury. 

“Why you evil little bit-” the slimmer cop silenced the other man as he slid in the car. The man seated himself in the car and buckled his seat belt before taking notice of the tension his passengers created.

“Did I miss something?” Nero’s smirk grew before eying the man in the passenger seat. 

“Yeah officer. Is he missing something?” The Driver raised a brow at the other officer in anticipation.

“No.” Nero laughed as the officer broke eye contact with him and pouted in the front. The driving officer just shrugged it off and started the car. It was getting late and he had a wife and child to get home to.

“Hey Driver, what’s your name?” The officer snuck a glance at Nero before quickly facing the front. He was a cop so he should follow the rules of the road. 

“Trevor.” 

“Officer Trevor.” Nero repeated as if tasting the name on his lips. “Lets make a deal.” 

Trevor raised a brow in curiosity before agreeing to hear the boy out. The other officer scoffed. 

“How about you take me home and I promise never to do that ever again. Besides, I’m sure whatever punishment my father comes up will be way worse than what you officers come up with.”

Officer Trevor pulled to a halt at a stop sign before turning in his seat the eye his passenger in the back. He looked him in the eyes in search of any lie. 

“I said I promise. I always keep my promises.” 

Trevor turned back in his seat before continuing in his driving. His partner wasn’t going to like this. He found no trace of a lie.

“Ok Nero, but this is your one and only chance. Next time we're sending you to Juvie.” His partner turned a shocked look to Trevor but the officer ignored his partner in order to watch the look of pure relief wash over Nero. He sent a brief smile of appreciation to the man before curiosity sparkled in his eyes.

“How do you know my name?” He rolled his eyes at the question.

“Everyone at the station knows your name.” Nero had to laugh at that. He was almost positive he had been arrested by every officer in the state.

“I believe you.” 

Silence settled over the three and Nero was starting to feel dread wash over him as they got closer to his house. He silently prayed that his father had yet to return home and that it was only his bitch of a stepmother who would be serving Nero his punishment. If his father was home, however, Nero would regret ever offering the deal to the Officer Trevor. His father was a vicious man when angered. He had been that way since the mysterious death of his mother a few years back.

“We’re here.” Nero quickly moved the the door and and waited for the officer to let him out while looked out of the window. He released a breath of relief as he noted that his father’s car wasn’t parked in the driveway. It meant he was safe for the night.

Now that Nero was sure his father wasn’t home, he waited calmly and patiently for Officer Trevor to open his door before getting out. Nero sent a smirk in the other cops direction as her cuffs were unlocked. The teen then proceeded to lead Officer Trevor to the front door and watched silently as the man gave one knock before waiting for it to open.

“You know you didn’t have to escort me to the door, I’m not a girl.” 

Officer Trevor opened his mouth to respond but decided against it as a woman in only a short silky night cover opened the door. A glare settled on her face before she smoothed out her facial features into a calming smile at the sight of the cop.Trevor found himself curious of the sudden mood swing but decided that the woman was just mad at having to open the door so late at night. 

“Can I help you Officer?” Nero frowned at his step-mothers tone of voice. The sweet and caring tone didn’t match the bitter woman. 

“I’m sorry to bother you so late at night Mrs?” Officer Trevor questioned. 

“Samantha.”

“Right, Mrs. Samantha. I believe this is yours. I would have taken him down to the station but Nero has promised me not to ever do this again. I’m going to take his word for it but if this ever happens again then he’s spending the night in a cell.”

Samantha waited patiently for the officer to finish his speech before sending a sideways glance at the teen. Nero just sat quietly with a blank look on his face. They had been through this many times before.

“Yes, that is ours.” Nero glared at being referred to as an object. “I’m sorry for whatever problems this child may have caused. It won’t happen again. That, I can promise you.”

With that, Nero walked slowly into his house as Officer Trevor bid his farewells. Nero waited until the sound of the front door closed before making his way to the stairs. Whatever Samantha had planned for punishment could wait till morning. He needed to call Maddie to check if she made it home safely. 

“Nero.”

Nero tensed and stopped his movement. He could feel his heart drop and blood run cold. The voice was too deep to be his stepmothers and there was only one other person who had a voice that deep. His adoptive father was home. He slowly turned in a circular motion to come face to face with his stepmother. The bitter woman held a maniacal smirk on her face as she pointed into the living room. 

The white haired teen made a few hesitant steps closer to the living room before taking a few deep breaths in efforts to calm his nerves. He could handle this, he just wished he believed it. Tyler’s punishments were much more original than Samantha's. His punishments ranged from being locked in a closet with no food after a beating, to being kicked out of the house and forced to sleep on the streets for a few days. Lucky for Nero, Maddie's window was always open. 

He took a few extra steps and his eyes connected with his fake fathers. Green connected with his own icy blue eyes, Nero saw the fury burning in his eyes. 

"Tyler, I thought you were at work."

The man took a sip of his beer he held firmly in his grasp before addressing Nero. He hadn't been the same since his first wife died. 

"You thought you could get away with it." Nero bit down a snappy reply and moved his eyes to focus on his father’s feet. Silence could never be misquoted.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself?” Nero glanced at the man. His eyes were hard but his hands were lack. He was angry, Nero could tell, but even though he was scared of the man he refused to respect him. He lost that right the night his adoptive mother died. 

“Are you expecting me to say I’m sorry?” So much for keeping snappy comments to himself. The man tensed his form before an eerie calm settled over him. Nero narrowed his eyes on his father, he was scarier when calm.

“No. Of course you’re not sorry. Why would a pathetic boy like you be sorry for anything? You’re just as pathetic as your mother was. Worthless, a trait you inherited.” Nero flinched at the abuse before sending a glare to the man. He had no right to talk about his mother like that regardless if she was his mother by blood or not.

“Don’t call her that.” 

“Don’t call her what she is? Face it Nero, your mother was an insecure whore who offed herself because she didn’t love you.”

“She didn’t kill herself you selfish bastard, you did.” Nero released a painful groan when a glass body connected with his skin, the beer still inside soaking through jacket. A strong force followed, connecting with the side of his face, his body stumbled back at the impact.

Releasing another groan, Nero hand moved to nurse his aching jaw before standing upright. He came face to face with his still calm father. It was a continuous cycle for the broken family. Nero would break the law, and Tyler would try to break him.

Another hit struck Nero’s face sending him to the ground. That hurt more than the first one. “I didn’t kill the worthless woman. How could I? Don’t you remember her killing herself? You were there were you not? You watched her slide the blade across her throat. You could have stopped her but you didn’t. If anyone killed that pathetic excuse of a human it was you.”

Nero seethed in disgust, he was young when his mother died but he remembered her death clearly. His mother didn't slit her throat, someone else did. The culprit had to be supernatural, the only way to kill a vampire is to drench a knife in holy water. That's what killed his adoptive mother. Of course his 'father' didn't know that, he was only human.

“Lying to your child? And you think moms the pathetic one.”

Nero backed out of the living room when Tyler raised his arm for another hit. Though Nero knew he could take another hit, he really didn’t want to. Just because he could take them didn’t mean they didn’t hurt like a bitch. 

“Get out of my house you worthless piece of shit, and don’t come back.” The man was screaming now. Nero smirked in satisfaction at making his father break his cool. It was great fun to the teen. 

Nero could see Samantha watching him from the corner of his eye. The woman hadn’t moved from her spot at the door. 

Nero placed his full focus back on his father. The man was coming at him full force, his arm raised and fist formed. Nero dodged as the first connected with the wall just centimeters from his face and ran to the door. 

He quickly pushed Samantha out of the way before yanking the door open and running out of the house. Nero never glanced back as he ran down the empty street. 

Once a few houses down the street,Nero slowed his pace to a walk. Thankfully Maddie didn’t live very far. A growling noise broke Nero focus and he halted in his steps. Turning to look for any form of animal Nero tensed. No animals lived in this neighborhood. Needless to say, Nero made it to Maddie’s house in record time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, feed back is welcome :) This story is also on Fanfiction but its a Dante/Lady story instead.


End file.
